


Believe the Lie

by vamplover82



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Crossover, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick meets Frank and they become friends more quickly than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Patrick had always been a slow and steady type of guy. It took him awhile to really get to know people, but once he did, they always remained friends for a long time. Hell, even now he sometimes talked to people he knew in grade school. His method for making friends had always helped him with dating, too.

Patrick would get to know a girl well before asking her out. It paid off pretty much every time, too; he had gone out with his first girlfriend for over a year when the norm was less than a month. So all in all, he was pretty satisfied with his life and sort of expected things to continue as they always had. Which was why he was so utterly thrown off the day he met Frank.

Patrick had gone away to college that year, and to help pay his tuition, he'd gotten a job at the university bookstore. The first week of classes, the store was absolutely mobbed; he probably wouldn't even have recognized his roommate in the blur of faces passing through. But by the next week, things had died down significantly, to the point where they would get maybe a few customers an hour. It was then that Frank entered the picture.

Patrick noticed him right away, and not just because he was the only customer in the store. Frank browsed around for awhile, not really seeming to be looking for anything. Patrick just watched him, trying to look busy by doodling on an old receipt. Frank finally approached the counter about twenty minutes later.

Patrick quickly shoved the receipt under the cash register. "Can I help you?"

"Are you in Geology 100?"

"Uh, yeah." How the hell did this guy know that? That class had only met once so far.

"Cool, me too. I'm Frank, by the way." Frank stuck out his hand, and Patrick shook it.

"Patrick."

"Nice to meet you. So, how's it going? Slow day by the looks of it."

"Yeah, pretty much. It's kind of nice after last week, though."

"Ah yes, the crazy textbook rush. I thought I was gonna die trying to get out with all my books."

"Yeah. Great fun, right?"

Frank chuckled. "Have you done the homework for class yet?"

Patrick was a little thrown by the apparent non sequitur. "Um, not yet."

"Sweet, you wanna work on it together?"

"Sure." And the strange thing was, Patrick really did want to, even if it was with some dude he just met.

"Great. You wanna meet somewhere, or come to my dorm room, or what?"

"What dorm are you in?"

"Munsell Hall."

"Heh, me too."

"Well, that's convenient. Come to my room after dinner then? I'm in 512."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See ya." With that, Frank walked out, and Patrick was left alone to contemplate the strange meeting.

 

**********

By the time Patrick got off of work, he was so ready to just head home, but unfortunately, he still had an afternoon class to go to. He was out of it for pretty much the entire time, and afterward, he trudged back to his room to pass out.

When he woke up, it was later than he intended, and it was well into dinner time when he finally made his way down to the dining hall. Patrick ate a hurried dinner, half because he didn't want to be late and half because the food was pretty disgusting.

He made his way quickly back up to his room, grabbing his geology book and binder before heading up to the fifth floor. He paused for a minute once he was actually standing in front of 512, wondering why this was making him nervous. Finally, he just knocked and Frank opened the door almost immediately.

"Patrick!" Frank greeted him, and Patrick kind of felt at home in spite of his nervousness.

It didn't hurt that Frank's room actually looked a lot like his. A few band and movie posters, pictures of friends and family, and a small mess of clothes and books shoved off to the side. Frank plopped down on his bed, gesturing for Patrick to do the same. Patrick gingerly sat on the edge, setting his book next to him.

"Come on man, get comfortable. It's not like I have the plague or anything."

"Yeah, okay." Patrick scooted back further, and Frank gave him a big smile.

Patrick couldn't help smiling back, feeling a little bit calmer. They got to work, but finishing took a lot longer than it should have for just a few worksheets. It may, of course, have had something to do with the fact that Frank kept asking him questions and encouraging him to do the same. By the time they finished the last worksheet, three hours had passed.

"Shit, I'm hungry," Frank said, setting his book aside. "Wanna go get some late night?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Patrick suddenly felt like he hadn't eaten in ages.

They headed down to the dining hall and ended up deciding on sharing a pizza. It was such a nice night that they sat out in front of their dorm on the one patch of grass in the vicinity. Patrick just listened to Frank talk as they ate, happy to have met someone so awesome so soon after he had gotten there. He was a little thrown when Frank slung a companionable arm around his shoulder while telling what Patrick really hoped was a fictional story about moving into the dorm. Somehow, he thought it wasn't.

After they finished eating, Frank flopped back onto the grass, rubbing his stomach a bit. "I think I ate too much."

Patrick tried to hide his smile. "Half a pizza too much for you?"

Frank batted a hand at him. "Never! I'm just not gonna be able to move for awhile. Lay down with me. Look at some stars."

Patrick did lie down, although he quickly realized that there were far too many lights to actually see any stars. They both lay in silence for awhile, and Patrick's mind started to drift. He couldn't help but think about how weird it was that he felt so comfortable around Frank. It was usually weeks before he felt like he could really talk to people, and physical contact took even longer. Yet here he was, side by side with a guy he'd just met that day, relaxing after having shared a pizza.

After a few more minutes, Frank sighed and rolled over, putting his head on Patrick's stomach. That made Patrick a little self-conscious, especially when his stomach started to gurgle. Frank laughed, and Patrick tried to push him off.

"Nooo, I'm sorry. Let me stay; you're comfortable."

Patrick eventually gave up, kind of liking the fact that Frank was pretty much wrapped around him. Jesus, what the fuck was going on? Awhile later, they ended up heading back inside because Frank was falling asleep. Patrick kind of had to steer him back to his room and put him in bed. He was asleep again before Patrick even left the room. Patrick made his way back down to his own room and fell asleep pretty much the second his head hit the pillow.

 

**********

 

Patrick woke up with a sudden start and looked at his clock. Shit, he only had fifteen minutes to get to class. He got up and shoved some shoes and a hat on, grabbing his backpack and getting to class as quickly as possible. He made it with about five minutes to spare, but when he went to get out his binder and homework, they weren't there.

Patrick did a quick scan of the room, not seeing Frank anywhere, which didn't necessarily mean anything. It was a big class, after all. Just as the bell rang, though, Frank walked in and sat down next to Patrick.

"You forgot your stuff in my room." Frank pulled Patrick's geology book and binder out, handing them over.

Patrick gave him a huge smile and a quick hug. A moment later, both of them were blushing and looking away from each other. Patrick wasn't exactly sorry he'd hugged Frank, just maybe wished he'd done so when they weren't in the middle of class.

He didn't really pay much attention during the lecture, instead trying to look at Frank without having him notice. Patrick was mostly successful since he doodled a bit in his notebook to look busy. When class ended, he slammed the notebook closed when he saw that he'd mostly been drawing hearts.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff," Patrick said as they headed outside.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to fail the assignment we spent so much time on."

They walked together by unspoken agreement back to the dorm to get lunch. Patrick was sorry to see Frank go when they had to go in different directions to get to class afterward. He didn't see Frank again for another two days, and once again, it was just for class and a quick lunch.

It was kind of pathetic, he thought to himself sometimes, how much he was thinking about Frank. Throughout classes, during work, and once, to his embarrassment, when he jacked off. It was about then that he realized exactly why he was thinking about Frank so often.

After that, Patrick had a number of internal debates about whether or not he should go see Frank. On Saturday, it turned out to be a moot point since Frank saw him in the dining hall and immediately made a beeline for his table.

"Hey, buddy. What's going on?"

And there went that arm around his shoulder again. Patrick hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. In only a couple days. Seriously pathetic.

"Not much. You?"

"Going to some party with my roommate tonight. But hey, you should come with us to keep me from getting too bored. Since I'm not gonna know anyone there, and all."

"Uh…yeah. I mean sure, that'd be cool."

"Awesome. Come by my room at nine?"

"Alright."

Patrick wasted the rest of the day figuring out what to wear and trying not to be too flustered by the thought of going to a party. He really wasn't a party person. He made sure to be at Frank's door promptly at nine, at any rate. When he knocked, a skinny dude with a bunch of tattoos and glasses pulled him in and shut the door. Frank was in the process of pulling a shirt on, and Patrick didn't look away from him until he cleared his throat.

"Patrick, this weirdo's my roommate, Andy. Andy, this is Patrick."

"Hey man, good to meet you."

"Same here." Patrick gave him a small smile.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Frank suggested, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders.

 

**********

 

It was a short walk to the house the party was being held at, and Andy left them in favor of some chick right after they got there. They managed to have fun anyway, though. Well, Frank did anyway. He wandered off to get something to drink, and when he didn't come back after half an hour, Patrick went looking for him. Frank had attracted quite a crowd, and Patrick sighed. Clearly he wasn't needed here after all.

He wandered through the house, eventually ending up in a quieter hallway. Although Patrick knew he shouldn't, he went into one of the bedrooms that had its door open (he really didn't want to know what was going on in the ones with closed doors) and lay down on the bed.

For awhile, all he did was stare at the ceiling, not really wanting to think about or do anything. He didn't move until he felt the bed dip under the weight of another person. Frank, of course. He probably just wanted to go home or something.

"Hey, so this is where you disappeared to. I went back to find you, and you weren't there."

Patrick just shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it sucked not knowing where you were."

That was kind of nice to hear, and when Patrick turned to look at Frank, they were a lot closer together than he expected. He was struck with an intense desire to kiss Frank right then, and damn the consequences. He only thought about it for a second before he actually did it.

Frank was still for a moment, but he seemingly got his bearings and responded enthusiastically. Before long, they were full-on making out, and Patrick felt really out of his element. What the hell was he doing making out with a guy he'd known for only a week, anyway?

That, however, didn't stop him from nudging his thigh between Frank's and grinding down. He was really pleased to hear Frank moan in appreciation. He pretty much lost all will power to resist the part of himself that was saying to just go for it.

Patrick slid himself so he was lying next to Frank, his dick nestled against Frank's hip. He slid his hand down the front of Frank's pants, and Frank pushed up against it. It was so hot that Patrick really just had to rub himself against Frank's thigh, and then he was pretty much humping Frank and jerking him off using the same rhythm.

It was a testament to how long it'd been for him that he came in a few short minutes. It was less embarrassing than it could have been, though, since Frank came less than a minute later with a long, indrawn breath. Neither had time to enjoy the afterglow since Andy burst into the room a minute later, causing Patrick to hurriedly pull his hand out of Frank's pants.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" he asked uncertainly, seeing them tangled up together.

"Yeah, we're good," Frank said, pulling away and standing.

Patrick quickly got up as well, and they walked home in a somewhat awkward silence. Patrick cursed himself the whole way for being so forward.

It was especially bad for him since he didn't hear from Frank again until Tuesday, when they had geology. Although Patrick expected things to be weird, they were surprisingly normal. The two of them sat together in class and had lunch together, same as they had the previous week. Only, at lunch, Frank grabbed Patrick's hand under the table, and Patrick couldn't keep the grin from his face. And just as they were heading off their separate ways afterward, Frank called his name. Patrick turned around, quirking his eyebrow questioningly.

"You wanna go out with me on Friday?"

"Hell yes! I mean…yeah, that'd be great."

Patrick just barely managed to keep from doing something even more embarrassing than that his overly enthusiastic response. Thank goodness; he didn't need to be looking like even more of an idiot in front of Frank.

 

**********

 

Four years later, Frank and Patrick sat next to each other at graduation, both surrounded by their various family members. Their hands were linked between them, and Patrick really wasn't paying any attention to whoever the hell was speaking. Never had he thought that breaking away from his usual slow and steady way would turn out so well.


End file.
